


Butt Plugs and Hung Cocks

by LaLionne (otayuriistheliteralbest)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Booty Call, Butt Plugs, College AU, Deepthroating, Funny Smut, Library Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Rimming, SHEITH - Freeform, fuckboi Shiro, hung! Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/LaLionne
Summary: Keith is a college student loner who just wants to have his little corner of the library to escape to, when some frat fuck boys run by in skimpy Halloween costumes and a certain kitty cat catches his eye. He can't stop thinking about him and finally shoots him a text...surprising both himself AND Shiro. Featuring Hung!Keith and Fuckboi!Shiro.





	Butt Plugs and Hung Cocks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tootsonnewts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootsonnewts/gifts).



> This crack fic was written as part of a challenge in one of my Discord servers. The Rules? Keith is Hung, we had 72 hours to write and post it on December 1st. We could write any ship, and I just got Inspired. This is pure, unadulterated, awkward, hilarious smut. Enjoy! ;)
> 
> Thank you to Francowitch and TheInsaneFox for beta'ing for me!! <3

   The library was Keith’s quiet place. He could escape into the stacks and avoid the rest of the students at his college, immersing himself in the written word. If you wanted to find Keith and couldn‘t spot him anywhere on campus, 10 times out of 10 he was in the stacks. So when his fortress was invaded on Halloween by annoying fuck boys from the campus’s party frat, Keith was frustrated, to say the least. He had been minding his own business in the silent section of the library, reading up on the history of space exploration, when a group of very loud, _very_ annoying frat guys came cavorting through his sanctuary. 

   They were wearing slutty animal costumes, of all things - there was a smaller Cuban guy wearing short shorts with an elephant trunk sticking out of it, and that was definitely _not_ a packer. Keith shuddered. A redhead with a hawkish nose and giant twirled mustache wore neon pink spanks and what Keith could only assume was supposed to be a mouse costume, with whiskers painted on his face and little ears on a headband on his head.

The last of them came by, a taller, muscular man with a short black undercut and a blaze of dyed-white hair creating a kind of forelock like a horse on his forehead. His costume was probably the most ridiculous of all, with a pair of cat ears and a clip-on tail over a black thong and bikini top. Little stars on the bikini top covered where his nipples were, and as the frat boy turned down the stacks, he saw Keith staring and gave the recluse a little wink and wiggled his ass at him. That’s when Keith saw it.

   Oh. _Oh._ That wasn’t a clip on tail. Keith’s eyes flicked from the cat tail butt plug up to its owner and back again, then blinked hard to shake himself out of it. The fuck boy had seen him staring, though, and sauntered over to his table in the corner of the stacks and leaned against the table in a way that accented his muscles and showed off the cat tail. He picked up the tail with one hand and twirled it in Keith’s direction, making him blush and look away.

   “Like what you see?” The fuck boy asked him. “You can pull on my tail any time you want.”

   Keith didn’t miss his meaning, but kept his eyes trained on the ground, not daring to look at the other student.

   Mr. Kitty Cat sighed and looked down at the table. He saw Keith’s notebook and snatched up his pen, scribbling something on a blank part of the page.

   “Call me sometime,” the frat boy said with a grin, and ran off to rejoin his fellow fuck boys.

   When he was finally gone, Keith looked down at the notebook.

    _Shiro_. _Like he’d ever fuck a fuck boy_.

   —

   A couple weeks passed and as much as Keith hated to admit it, he couldn‘t stop thinking about Shiro. He got hard just thinking about that cat tail butt plug, and wondering what it would feel like to sink his erection into the other man after teasing him with it, sliding it slowly in and out of his tight ass. He flushed and would have to go into the showers to jerk off where no one could hear him whenever he had those thoughts.

   It was nearing finals, and Keith was at his wit’s end when he finally gave up and texted the number.

   Keith: _Hey, Mr. Kitty Cat. Does the offer still stand to pull on your tail?_

   He blushed furiously at the text and was about to lock his phone when he saw the three little dots that meant that Shiro was responding.

   Mr. Kitty Cat: _Heyyy this the guy from the library? U there now?_

   Keith rolled his eyes. Of course the asshole had probably given his number out to a bunch of guys since then. He was about to shut him down when another text popped up.

   Mr. Kitty Cat: _I’ll b right there! ;)_

   Ooookay...what did that mean? Ok so it was true that Keith was in his usual spot in the back of the stacks, but he was _not_ prepared to talk to this guy. He had just texted him on a whim! _Fuck_.

   Keith neatened up his space, scrambling to make the desk look like less of a pig sty. He was the only one in this corner of the library, since so few people made their way to the dusty ancient books here, so usually he could just get away with spreading everything out.

   Five minutes later, Shiro was making his way through the stacks of the library and spotted Keith sitting at his usual table. Instead of a slutty cat outfit, the guy wore a pink polo, with the collar thankfully down, and khaki slacks like he had just come from a society function. It did not matter what he looked like, though, because Keith’s mind was screaming at him, the image of the cat tail butt plug looming in his mind.

   The way Shiro sauntered up to Keith’s table reminded him of a cat stalking its prey.

   “So,” Shiro said slowly. “Mr. Library Guy. What’s your name?” He sat on the edge of the table, completely at ease with himself. He eyed up Keith, who fiddled with his red pen, twirling it around between his fingers nervously.

   “I’m Keith,” he replied simply.

   Shiro sidled closer on the table, pushing Keith’s books aside so that he could swing one leg on either side of Keith’s chair, boxing him in with his legs.

   “And why’d it take you so long to text me, hmm?” Shiro ran his fingers through Keith’s hair, thinking. “And don‘t give me that ‘lost your number’ bullcrap, yeah? Because we both know that would be a lie.”

   Keith flushed and looked away. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you. And then I didn‘t _want_ to stop thinking about you.”

   Shiro smiled brightly. “Well why didn‘t you say so?” He asked, and slid down from his perch on the table to land in Keith’s lap.

   Keith let out a little surprised, “ _oof!”_ , making Shiro chuckle before capturing Keith’s lips in his. He brushed against Keith’s lips with his tongue, teasing them open. Keith responded in kind, moaning into the kiss. Shiro broke away from him and placed one finger over Keith’s lips.

   “Shhh, now. You don’t want us to get caught, do you?” He whispered, his lips separated from Keith’s by only his finger. Keith shook his head and Shiro grinned, removing his finger to continue his assault on Keith’s senses. He grasped both sides of Keith’s head in his hands, scratching at his scalp with blunt fingernails and purring deliciously against him. Shiro’s hard on was already visible in his khakis, and he pushed against Keith with a gasp.

   “And just what are you hiding in there?” Shiro asked, thrusting against Keith’s erection, straining in his jeans. He slid from Keith’s lap to the ground, his body hidden under the table, and unzipped Keith’s jeans to free his cock from the constraining material. Shiro’s eyes bulged at the size of him. “Holy shit.”

    Keith grabbed for his erection with one hand stroking it lazily. Lust clouded him over, and while he was nervous, that reaction made him even more turned on.

   “Like what you see?” He asked the flushed frat boy, kneeling at his feet.

   Shiro gulped and nodded, batting Keith’s hand away to wrap his own around him. “You’re hung like a fucking horse.”

   Keith smirked. He knew from watching porn that he was much bigger than average, but had never had someone tell him in such unguarded terms. His smirk was wiped away with the first swipe of Shiro’s tongue on the tip of his cock. Keith had to bite back a moan, his head rolling back to rest on the chair. Shiro, he could tell, was taking his time, carefully taking in a little bit at a time as he adjusted his angle around Keith’s cock. Shiro was halfway down when he hit the back of his mouth and he gagged, pulling off to cough.

   “S— sorry,” he said, wiping the saliva off of his mouth with the back of his hand, and then dove back in to try again. Shiro relaxed his jaw, sliding slowly up and down Keith’s length, not able to swallow it fully. He reached the back of his mouth again and paused, adjusting himself to the heavy feeling of Keith’s cock at the edge of his throat, and then pushed farther, the tip of his erection pushing down into his throat. He took his time, tears streaming from his eyes, bringing Keith’s length farther and farther into his throat until it was fully seated inside him.

   Keith stared in amazement at this man, this fuck boy so expertly deep throating him like it was no big deal. It made him wonder how many other cocks Shiro had sucked, and it made him want to pull out and thrust harshly back in, but he controlled himself. He was the one who basically booty called the guy, someone he didn’t even know, after all.

    That was when Shiro swallowed around Keith’s cock and he felt his vision blur. He let out a strangled noise that Shiro must have liked, because he pulled back up, releasing his throat’s hold on Keith’s cock, breathed, then plunged back down again. He set up a rhythm, one that Keith couldn’t quite figure out, but he was too driven by lust to bother keeping track anyway. Every time Shiro swallowed around Keith, he gripped hard onto the edge of the table. He couldn’t look away, not when this gorgeous vision was on his knees, his mouth around his cock.

   Keith felt his orgasm building, and let out a strangled, “W— wait, I’m going to—” but rather than pulling off, Shiro kept going until Keith came down his throat, and he swallowed every last drop. When he was finished, Shiro pulled off of him with a wet, messy _pop_ , grinning up at him. His lips were red and rough, and he was covered in spit and some of Keith’s come that he hadn‘t quite managed to swallow.

   “ _Fuck_ ,” was Keith’s only response, and he scrubbed at his face with his hands, tugging on his hair. “You‘re fucking amazing, you know that?" 

   Shiro wiggled his eyebrows up at Keith. “Oh I know. You want to do something about it?” His voice was raw from having a dick in it, which only made Keith’s spent cock twitch with interest.

   Keith groaned and wiped Shiro’s mouth with his hand, clearing it and tugging him up by the collar to kiss him roughly. The position was awkward, Shiro half lifted from the ground with his back pinched by the table, so Keith scooted his chair back as quietly as he could and pulled them both up so that Shiro was sitting on the table once again, and Keith was able to reach his mouth more readily. He nipped at the other man’s lips, one arm wrapped tightly around his waist.

   “Do you— ung — have anything with you?” Keith asked Shiro, panting against his lips.

  “Nothing that would fit you,” Shiro said, groaning as Keith pawed at his erection, straining in his khakis.

   “That’s okay,” Keith said. “I’d much rather _you_ fuck _me_ right now.”

   Shiro’s eyes rolled back and he nodded, almost knocking their heads together.

   “Yeah. Yeah, okay.” He arched his back to rummage in his front pocket, thrusting upward against Keith in the process. He managed to free a strip of condoms and small bottle of lube in one go, making Keith laugh, his head dropping against Shiro’s chest.

   “A little over-enthusiastic about my text, were you?” He asked, waggling his eyebrows at Shiro, who had the decency to blush.

   “Mayyyyybe...” he said, ducking his head down and looking up at Keith with puppy dog eyes. The quirked eyebrow gave him away, and Keith just snorted at him.

   “Yeah ok, Mr. Kitty Cat.”

   He switched their positions so that he was leaning against the table and Shiro was pressing him against it, his erection still trapped by his khaki slacks. Shiro shimmied Keith’s jeans down his legs, kneeling again to tug them off of his feet where they had gotten caught, and let the fabric fall to the ground beneath them. Shiro kissed his way up Keith’s legs, lavishing him with attention.

   “Lean back,” he murmured against Keith’s thigh, and he happily obliged, leaning back against the table with his elbows. He scooted his ass closer to the edge of the table, his legs spread wide, and panted as Shiro nibbled his way up his inner thighs until he reached the apex. Shiro took one look at Keith’s growing erection and smirked to himself, preening. He settled Keith’s legs over his shoulders to get a better angle on him and spread Keith’s legs even more. He rolled Keith’s balls between his fingers and lifted the sac up to reach the other man’s sweet, tight hole.

    Shiro lapped from the hole to sac with his tongue, focusing on that tight rim of flesh. He flicked over it, rolling his tongue against it until he created enough pressure that he pressed in, flicking in and out of Keith’s hole with his tongue. Keith did everything he could to be quiet, as he was hyper aware of their surroundings and knew that if someone decided to actually visit this corner of the library, they would be in a _lot_ of trouble.

   Shiro lifted off of Keith, admiring his work. He lowered Keith’s legs amidst quiet protest and grabbed for the little bottle of lube. He squirted it into his fingers and rubbed them together, warming it up before pressing the first digit into Keith. The first finger went easily, sinking into Keith like it was meant to be there. Shiro pumped the finger in and out for a few moments, preparing him until he added a second. This was more of a stretch, and Keith keened at the sensations that Shiro wrung out of him. He had to bite down hard on his forearm, and his erection was back and at full attention, begging to be attended to, but they had other plans.

   Shiro finally added a third finger, stretching Keith wide enough for his cock. When he was sure that he would not hurt him, Shiro fumbled at the latches on his khaki trousers with his clean left hand, not wanting to ruin the fabric. He struggled for a moment, cursing, but finally they heard sound of the zipper and Shiro’s trousers pooled at his feet. He didn’t even bother to extricate his legs from them, but grabbed for the strip of condoms he had brought with him, tearing one away from the rest and flinging the remaining strip to the floor.

   Shiro looked from one hand to the next and cursed quietly because his right hand was covered in lube and absolutely useless. He tore at the condom packet with his teeth and tugged the condom out, rolling it onto his erection. He pumped his cock a couple of times with his lube- covered hand and lined himself up with Keith’s entrance.

    “You ready?” He asked. Keith nodded at him and canted his hips upward. Shiro just grinned and pressed forward. His cock slid in easily past Keith’s entrance, though he winced and flopped back onto the table. Shiro stilled, just the tip of his erection inside Keith.

   “Everything okay?” Shiro asked, concern etching his voice. Keith laughed quietly, rubbing at his face to hide his discomfort.

   “It’s fine, I’m okay... just go easy on me, yeah? It’s been a long time since I had someone inside me,” he said in response.

    “Aye aye, cap’n,” Shiro said with a cheeky grin.

    He pushed a little bit farther in, letting Keith breathe and then moving again. He finally bottomed out and stopped, panting at the feeling of being inside Keith. He took a deep breath, then started moving once more, pressing in and out of the other man in a leisurely pace. 

   They kept having to shush each other, their quiet gasps and moans getting louder. Keith finally pulled off his shirt and shoved part of it in his mouth, because fuck it all he was NOT going to stop if someone came by and heard or saw them.

   That seemed to push Shiro over the edge, because his movements started to become erratic, thrusts becoming staggered until he bit his lip, coming inside Keith with a final thrust.

   Keith, meanwhile, was fully hard and aching again. While Shiro caught his breath, still inside Keith, the other man took himself in hand, pumping the foreskin over his tip back and forth until he spilled over onto his stomach with a grunt that got lost in the bunched-up fabric in his mouth. He spat it out and then, looking at it, shrugged and grabbed the balled-up material to wipe down his come-covered stomach. He had a jacket with him, he didn’t need to wear the t-shirt anymore. Keith tossed the now come-soaked red t-shirt to the ground with the rest of his clothes and looked up to the man who had just given him the most mind-blowing orgasm of his life.

   “Want to get some coffee with me?” Shiro asked. His softening cock was still inside Keith, which he found endearing in a weirdly surreal way. “It’s not just because of your giant cock, which I totally want inside me, like, as soon as possible.”

   Keith snorted and shifted a little on the table to get more comfortable.

   “...Yeah, I’d like that.”

   “Which part?” Shiro asked.

   Keith grinned.

   “Both.”


End file.
